The present invention relates to a reel plate assembly for use in a tape deck drive mechanism.
In a typical tape deck, there is a significant concern that an excessive tension may be applied to a recording tape to be wound on a take-up reel during tape-travelling, starting or stopping. Therefore, a torque friction mechanism is usually provided in the reel assembly of a tape reel drive device, and rotational torque is imparted through the torque friction mechanism from a drive source.
On the other hand, there has recently been a great demand for a miniaturized cassette deck, particularly one with a low height. It is therefore highly desirable that the construction of the torque friction mechanism be simplified, while at the same time permitting easy selection of a desired torque transmission coefficient.